Sunny Coast School Life/Chapter 2
G’day Casters! I’m back in Sunny Coast School Life! Though in real life it doesn’t feel like the Sunshine Coast right now… I’m freezing here! But I prefer the cold over the heat any day so it doesn’t bother me much. Anyway, it’s the second day in Australia for the girls, and it’s time they start settling in. Let’s see how it goes! Enjoy! Chapter 2: Going to Beerwah ' ' Oscar Lalk I woke up the next morning. Wednesday. I got out of bed, had a quick shower, and put on my uniform. I saw the girls were already awake and in the school uniform, except of course they had the short skirts that the school supplied, not the shorts. I guess they got their uniforms after school yesterday. And I guess they are used to wearing skirts from their uniforms. “Ohayō, Oscar-san,” said Aoi. “''Good morning, Aoi, Sakura, Karin,” I replied. “Good morning Oscar,” said Sakura. “Mornin’ mate,” said Karin, trying to imitate an Australian accent. “Please don’t, Karin,” I said, laughing. I made some toast with Vegemite as usual, while the girls ate some onigiri that Aoi had made. ''Not going to just switch to our food that easily I see. We finished our breakfast and headed out to school. We were early today so we took a different route, which was slightly longer but didn’t have the dirt path. “Hey Oscar-san, we should go to Australia Zoo on the weekend!” said Aoi out of nowhere. I figured they’d want to go there. “Sure, we can head there this weekend!” I said. We arrived at the school with about 5 minutes to spare. We decided to get a snack and sat down outside the building our class was in. Something else I liked about Australian school compared to most other schools, is the fact that they’re all outdoors. The only indoors parts are the classrooms, the offices, and usually, the main hall. But everything else was outside. We eat lunch outside, we run around outside, we relax outside, and there is no indoors corridors like most other schools I’ve seen outside of Australia. It is so much better this way, in my opinion. Soon, the bell sounded and we all went inside the class. During the first period, we did some maths, and, much to Sakura and Aoi’s delight, Australian History. They seemed to enjoy that one, while for the rest of us, this was all just revision to make sure we hadn’t forgotten it all since we left before Christmas last year. But it wasn’t just that, I had learnt half this stuff in primary school! But that’s school for ya, not very good. At lunch, we sat in our usual spot under the grade 12 building. “So Captain James Cook named the Glasshouse Mountains, on the 17th of May, 1770, because they reminded him of the glass furnaces in his home country of Yorkshire. Correct?” tested Aoi. Sakura nodded. “And then Matthew Flinders explored the area and climbed Mount Beerburrum after sailing along Pumicestone Passage in 1799. The Glass House Mountains National Landscape was added to the Australian National Heritage List on the 3rd of August, 2006. In the land between the peaks, pineapple and poultry farming, as well as commercial forestry and quarrying are the main land uses,” said Sakura. “This place is interesting. And aren’t the mountains actually dead volcanoes that died about 26-27 million years ago or something?” asked Karin. I was a bit surprised that she had been paying attention, to be honest. “Yep, that’s right. There are also some Aboriginal legends about the mountains. But if you don’t learn that in school I’ll tell you another time,” I said. “Hey Sakura, can you name all the mountains?” asked Felix. Sakura thought for a second. “Mount Beerburrum, Mount Beerwah, Mount Coochin, Mount Coonowrin also known as Crookneck, Mount Elimbah also known as The Saddleback, Mount Ngungun, Mount Tibberoowuccum, Mount Tibrogargain, Mount Tunbubulda also known as The Twins, Wild Horse Mountain also known as Round Mountain, and Mount Miketeebumulgrai. Did I get them all?” asked Sakura. “Fucking smarty pants,” I mumbled, laughing to myself. “Surprisingly you did get all of them, how the hell did you know them all that well?” asked Felix. “I looked at the wiki online,” she said. “That would explain,” I said. She gave a cute little giggle. Damn, why does it have to be three cute Japanese girls. Why?! I am not going to last four months with these girls, they’re going to destroy me! We finished our lunch and played another round of tag, with Sakura and Chris watching from the trees again. After going through the second period, we did another match of handball at afternoon tea break. This time, Sakura decided to join in after seeing that it wasn’t too intense yesterday. The first match was me versus Aoi. I served the ball. She hit it back at me and I barely hit it. It didn’t look like she would get it, but with lightning fast reflexes, she did. And she hit it with so much power that I didn’t even get time to react before it had gone right past my head and landed just outside the school fence. “What the hell was that?!” I asked, surprised. The girls just grinned. “Aoi is the sportiest out of all of us, and her reactions are really good,” said Sakura. “And the power, holy shit,” I said. I went to the fence, made sure there were no teachers watching, and opened the gate. I grabbed the ball which had gone out onto the road, and quickly ran back into the school grounds, closing the gate behind me. Aoi beat everyone, even Chris. But Sakura almost beat her. I noticed Aoi went easy on Sakura, so that’s probably why. Karin is an Idol, what is with the other two? Aoi seems to be sporty, is she part of a sports team maybe? What about Sakura. She has only really shined through in her brains. She is very smart, is she trying to become a teacher or something perhaps? But she has no intention of doing sports at all, I would have thought that even a teacher would run around a bit. Sakura seems to be the most mysterious yet kind out of the three of them. After the final period of classes, we all headed home together. Unlike yesterday, there was no unpacking to be done and I was not exhausted. So, we decided to go into Beerwah and grab a bite to eat at a café. Perhaps we should go to The Expresso Club, ''I thought. (A/N Like in the game I am attempting to change some of the brands around a bit, in real life this is The Coffee Club.) “Is there a WcDonalds anywhere near?” Karin had asked. “The closest Waccas is on the highway, otherwise it’s easier to go to Caboolture or Morayfield for that,” I had replied. We came to the train station, and waited for the train. The train that arrived was one of the country trains, and therefore was more comfortable. But of course, the heavy doors of the country train were always a pain in the arse. After managing to get it open, we all got on and went to a collection of four seats facing each other. “This is much more comfortable than an average Japanese train, since there are so many people on it that you can’t move,” said Aoi. “Well, Aussie trains aren’t usually as crowded,” I said. I then noticed a sign on the window. ''Why does this always happen. “Also, we’re in the quiet carriage, so keep your voices down,” I said, lowering my voice. “Sorry,” said Aoi. I looked around and saw there were only four other people in the carriage. We got off at the next station, and headed for the Beerwah Shopping Village. We entered The Expresso Club and sat down at a table. “So, what’re you girls having?” I asked. They were looking at the menu. “I don’t know, I hardly know what half of this stuff is!” said Karin. “What’re you having, Oscar-san?” asked Sakura. “I’ll just have a Lime Thickshake, and a Ham Cheese and Tomato sandwich,” I said. “Okay, well I’m definitely getting some fries. And maybe I’ll get a chocolate milkshake too,” said Karin. “Chips and chocolate milkshake. You two?” I looked at Sakura and Aoi. “We’ll have the same, except I want a strawberry milkshake!” said Aoi. “And I’ll have a cherry-flavoured cola,” said Sakura, seeing the cherry-flavoured cola in the fridge behind the counter. “Okay then, large chips, strawberry milkshake, chocolate milkshake, cherry cola, lime thickshake, and ham cheese and tomato sandwich. Got it,” I said as I got up. I went to the counter and ordered the food and drinks. I grabbed a number and went back to the table, putting the number on the table so the staff would know what table to give the meal to. A few minutes and multiple conversations later, the food and drinks came. I managed to sneak a chip without them seeing, and started on my sandwich. The chips here were really good. “Mm, I’ve never tasted cherry cola, this is nice,” said Sakura. “Um, sure. Whatever floats your boat,” I said. I personally didn’t really like it much. “Well I wanted to try it because my name means cherry tree,” she said. “That’s true. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Sakura tree before, they probably don’t grow here,” I said. “Don’t think they do,” said Aoi. I saw her eyeing my lime thickshake. “Want a taste?” I asked, laughing. She looked away, embarrassed. “No, that’s fine,” she said. I passed it to her anyway, and she took a sip. “Mm, this is good!” she said. I laughed. “Ya can’t beat a good lime thickshake or milkshake,” I said. We finished our meals, and went into Target, which didn’t have much as normal. Then we looked at a bunch of the other smaller shops in the little shopping village, before crossing the road and going into the Beerwah Library. Sakura and Aoi went straight to the history books. I sighed and smiled as I watched them go through book after book. I then noticed Karin had gone off somewhere. I looked around the library, and found her looking at some of the kids books. “Korera no monogatari no ikutsu ka wa totemo kawaīdesu!” she said. ‘''Some of these stories are so cute!’ “''I’m guessing you like cute things?” I asked. “''Of course! Cute things are the best!” she said. “''Like Aoi?” I teased. “''Idiot! Shut up!” she replied. “Geeze it’s just a joke, calm down,” I said. She just went back to reading the books. I just sat at the PlayStation while I waited for the girls to finish looking at the books. By the time they were done, Sakura and Aoi had taken a decent amount of books out. I was wondering to myself how they would read them all. We walked to the park behind the library and sat down. “So, you liking this place so far?” I asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had come up. “Yeah, it’s pretty cool,” said Aoi. “I agree, I think our time here will be enjoyed,” said Sakura. The silence came back. I decided to just read a manga I had brought with me. I took it out of my bag. ''Samurai Maiden. It was a Japanese manga, and was awesome. I noticed Sakura’s surprised look when she saw me take it out of my bag and start reading it, but it went away quickly. We then went back to the station, and caught another train home. This train was the normal one, basically a city train. Except the city trains looked different again. The train was delayed a little bit at the station while a Tilt Train went past on the other track, heading north. The Tilt Train was a high speed express train that went from Brisbane to Rockhampton and back. I think it was originally made in Japan, but scraped because of how much it tilted around the corners. So obviously Queensland Rail took it into their own collection of trains, and now the Tilt Train is a very common sight on the tracks of Queensland. And of course, the paint didn’t surprise me. It was mostly silver, with a yellow stripe and, being Queensland, it also had a maroon stripe. Maroon was the official sports colour of Queensland, just like blue was for New South Wales. Even the QR logo was maroon. Most of the trains however were silver and yellow, except the city train which was silver yellow and maroon. We left Beerwah and shortly arrived in Glasshouse. A fully loaded 1000 tonne cargo train, with two QR National 4100 class diesels pulling the load, was parked at the station, waiting for our train to go through. Has he been here since the Tilt Train went through? Holy shit, I thought. I guessed the girls had never seen a cargo train as big as this one, so after waiting about 5 minutes or more for the diesel to fully leave the platform, I managed to persuade them to come home with me instead of going to IGA. When we finally arrived at home, it was really late and starting to get dark outside. Aoi made dinner again, this time having a go at cooking up some beef stroganoff. “This is not bad Aoi, you sure you’ve never cooked beef stroganoff before?” I asked. “Yep, first time,” she said. “Well, I gotta agree with Oscar, this is good!” said Karin. Again, she had put a mountain of mayo on it. “You can’t say much because you put so much mayo on it. Wait, mayo on beef stroganoff? What the hell are you thinking?!” I said. “Oi,” she warned. I backed off. Believe it or not, Karin actually scared me sometimes. “Oscar-san is right, this tastes like you’re a pro at cooking beef stroganoff,” said Sakura in her quiet and calm voice. Next to Aoi’s loud and energetic voice, and Karin’s trained singing voice, Sakura’s voice was rather relaxing to hear. After we had finished, I put in a quick movie. The movie I chose was Nim’s Island, it was an Australian adventure film about a little girl who lives on a deserted island off the east coast of Australia with her father. In the first movie, her father goes out to find a new species of plankton, while she stays behind. However, the island gets invaded and Nim has to save it. The second movie was rather similar, except a few years after the first. (Since Nim somehow grew from being Abigail Breslin, to being Bindi Irwin XD.) “Whoa, that was cool!” said Aoi when the movie finished. “If that island is off the coast of Queensland, I wonder if it’s a real island?” asked Sakura. “To be perfectly honest, I have no idea,” I said. “I want to see the second one,” said Karin. “Tomorrow night, Karin, we will watch it. Be patient. We don’t have time tonight,” I said. It was indeed getting late. “Awright then…” she said, disappointed. We all said good night and headed to our rooms. I changed and turned the lights out, going to bed. Phone (A/N Last time Karin’s username was wrong, because FanFiction . net does not support the star symbol I used. Her name is supposed to be KA*RIN but the star being a large hollow star. I will just use the * symbol from now on though) KA*RIN ‘''You two really went overboard with the history today''’ AOI ‘''What’s wrong with that? You know we like Japanese history, so of course we were going to want to learn Australian history''’ cherryblossom ‘''i think it’s rather interesting''’ KA*RIN ‘''Well, whatever. I just wanna do something other than learn here!’ '''cherryblossom' ‘''I know what you mean, and don’t worry Karin-chan, we will have lots of fun on the weekends! And remember we have the entire holiday period between 1st and 2nd term''’ AOI ‘''Yeah! I can’t wait! But Sakura-chan, make sure you don’t push yourself too much''’ cherryblossom ‘''I’ll be okay aoi-san''’ KA*RIN ‘''Aoi-chan is right, we don’t want to lose you while we’re here''’ cherryblossom Thank you both for your concern''’ '''AOI ‘''Well, get some sleep guys. See you tomorrow!’ Good night! '''KA*RIN' ‘''Good night''’ cherryblossom Nighty night ' ' Hope you enjoyed that! That was shorter than the last, but I will try to fill up the chapters as much as I can. And we’re already getting the first signs that something is wrong with Sakura (You’ll know if you’ve played the game)! Let’s hope it all turns out okay! Oh and, I’m going to do a series on my personal channel, Minecast Chris, of this game. Episodes might/will be late sometimes due to the same laziness that effects both the main channel and this, but I will try to get it done. '-Minecast Chris Minecast Productions 2015' (DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Tokyo School Life or any of its characters. Only my own OCs.)